Swords
by Teh w4nd3r3r
Summary: About an eccentric trainer, his samurott, and three legendary encounters in Black and White 2.


"It might be easier to cut through here," Julian told himself as he examined his paths on Route 13. On the right side, there was a lot of tall grass the 18-year-old would have to venture through, and that meant wild pokémon would assail him at nearly every turn. On the left side, the side he stood on, were two thin trees that had an unusually fast regrowth rate; they reappeared within minutes of being cut down. A swift cut from his dewott's scalchops would clear the way. Said dewott was currently standing next to him, awaiting her friend's request. "What do you think, Mira?"

"Wott!" she cried, drawing her dual scalchops and quickly felling one of the thin trees. In one second the tree was destroyed, leaving behind a clear path to Lacunosa Town. Julian smiled and patted the dewott on the head.

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" She returned the smile, reminding herself how glad she was that he chose her at Aspertia City. "Now, let's head over to Lacunosa." As soon as they walked just a short distance forward, a shrill, metallic cry rang through their ears. "I know that cry…" Julian muttered, stopping. His suspicion proved correct as a large, four-legged pokémon moved from the cover it was behind. Primarily coated in cobalt fur with black spots in places, it had a short tail, yellow horns, hooves that resembled boots, and gold eyes that seemed to pierce into Julian's very being. "Cobalion?"

_I see you are just as surprised as the last time we met_, Cobalion spoke, or rather, thought, using telepathy, an iconic ability of legendary pokémon and psychic-type pokémon. _I have decided to entrust myself to you_. _May we_-

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," Julian spoke, cutting him off. Cobalion's normally stoic expression quickly degraded into a shocked one. For perhaps the first time in his life, he was speechless. Every human in the world would have jumped at the chance to have someone of his caliber on their team, especially since Team Plasma was causing trouble again. Here he was, taking a chance with the one human he trusted, and said human had the audacity to tell him no. Sure, he would have challenged him to a duel before joining him, as was the norm, but still…this was highly unexpected.

"Thing is, I know the pokémon here will need all the help they can get against those crooks," Julian continued, getting his attention. "As long as Neo Team Plasma is on the loose, things will be chaotic for everyone. Legend says that many years ago you and two other pokémon helped end a war that turned Unova into a disaster zone. Is that true?"

_Yes_, _actually_, the legendary replied. His initial shock faded quickly upon hearing the human's reasoning. _So the story is still passed down to this day_…

"That's amazing. It must have been easy for such a calm pokémon as you. I'm working on being calm myself, with mixed success. Anyways, you're the peacekeeper of Unova. I'll stop another war from happening and show you there are more good people nowadays, I promise."

_You seem sincere in your words_, _Julian_. _Very well_, _I will leave them to you_. _Go forth with caution_, _young one_. Cobalion stepped aside, allowing the trainer to pass into Lacunosa Town unhindered.

0-0-0-0-0

Julian just couldn't get that story out of his head. A monster that comes out at night and eats people? It sounded like some cheap bedtime story used to scare people, but that very story caused the people of Lacunosa to have a curfew. The fact that there might have been some truth to that story chilled him to the bone days after he heard it. Even a stay at the fantastic Village Bridge didn't help ease his worries.

"Sa!" Julian looked up from his reverie at Mira and stopped walking. She had finally evolved into a samurott during the time spent at her favorite vacation spot. She walked alongside him on two legs thanks to her species's ability to utilize both stances. This added to her natural intimidation abilities, reducing encounters from wild pokémon and other trainers.

"Sorry, Mira. I'm just stuck in memories," he apologized. The Formidable pokémon put a paw on his right shoulder. "I still can't get over that story, but I should be fine eventually." As they walked, they passed the waterfall, and Julian took out his camera and a tripod.

"Could you stand by the waterfall? I want to take a picture of us," he requested. She obliged, and a few moments later, he had his picture. "Now to get it developed later." Putting everything away, the duo continued onward…or at least would have were they not interrupted by a cry that seemed to reverberate off the route's cliff walls. They quickly located the source of the cry on the cliff to their right. It had beige fur along its underside and legs and viridian fur that adorned most of its back and boot-like hooves. Its slightly curved horns had the same viridian color. Between the horns was a black, helmet-like area. Its pink eyes shared the same coloring as the scarf-like fur that stuck out of its neck and shone with energy. The pokémon jumped down from the cliff, landing in front of the duo.

_Greetings_, he greeted them. _I am Virizion of the Swords of Justice_._ I have come to challenge you to a battle_.

"A battle? Okay, you're on!" Julian backed up as his bodyguard stepped forward, seamitars drawn. Both of them quickly focused on the battle. "Mira, use Aerial Ace!" The samurott rushed forward and struck the Grasslands pokémon directly.

_You are strong_, Virizion commented, _but I shall win_. He closed his eyes as Mira was enveloped in a swirling mass of air that returned to him, removing some of his fatigue. Mira had to use one of her swords as a crutch, having felt the full force of the Giga Drain attack.

"That's dangerous," the trainer muttered. "I'll need to end this quickly." Looking at his weakened pokémon, he quickly came up with an idea. "Virizion's fast, so I'll need to do something about that. Mira, use Ice Beam now!" She aimed her other seamitar and fired a cooling beam at her target's feet.

_I'm on to you_. Virizion swiftly dodged the attack and retaliated with its iconic Sacred Sword attack. Mira suffered a glancing blow, yet jumped away and fired the Ice Beam in other places of the battlefield, hoping to trip him up. Sheathing one of her seamitars, she pulled Julian away from oncoming debris.

"Thanks, but what are you planning?" he asked her. Sometimes the samurott did things that were a complete mystery to him. She fired another Ice Beam, this time causing the legendary to jump onto some ice on the field and slip. Before Virizion could get up, its hooves were frozen to the ground. "I see now! Finish this with Megahorn!" Standing on four legs again, she charged at him, horn glowing a brilliant white. Unable to move, the attack left the legendary severely weakened.

_How very impressive_._ Well_, _I concede defeat_, Virizion responded weakly, smiling at the trainer. _It would be a privilege to join you in your endeavors_.

Julian sprayed his pokémon and the legendary with a max potion, completely restoring their energy. "It was an exciting battle, I'll admit, but I'm not interested in capturing you." He thought back to his encounter with Cobalion and wondered if Virizion would be just as surprised. Unsurprisingly, he was right, as the Grasslands pokémon frowned at his statement.

_Huh_? _I don't understand_. This was his first defeat in several years since the Great War. He was surprised by the fact someone other than the other Swords managed to best him in battle, but was astonished that this same someone had no desire to capture him. He stood up.

"I don't want to capture you because I can't interfere with your sworn duty," he responded, smiling. "I heard that you have an important mission to protect the pokémon of Unova from those who mean them harm."

_I suppose that is understandable_, Virizion replied, returning the smile. He then turned toward Mira. _You must be proud to be friends with someone so wise and intuitive_. Mira blushed slightly, stealing a glance at her trainer. _Perhaps when all of this is over we will meet again and have another battle_. With that, he jumped back onto the cliff he came from and disappeared past the trees.

"Hey Mira, do you think you can show me how you came up with that strategy? And can you show me how to use a sword?" The samurott rolled her eyes at her trainer's unusual request, blush growing slightly deeper.

"Samu…"

0-0-0-0-0

Even the warmth of Humilau City did nothing to ease the chill Julian felt upon seeing Opelucid City become completely iced over. Team Plasma was definitely going to be stopped before they caused any more trouble. Hugh had already rushed off after them, thankfully having the courtesy to wait until Julian got his last gym badge before doing so. He healed his pokémon, and then gave chase.

After a few battles, he came across the eccentric, science-obsessed man he knew only as Colress on a rock. Standing beside him was a rather large and burly-looking pokémon. Next to a black spot on its head were sharp horns that jutted forward out of its head. It was primarily coated in terracotta fur. Its underbelly appeared rugged, and its hooves resembled boots that could smash through anything. Julian guessed that this was one of the Swords of Justice by its resemblance to them.

"The one radiating such a presence before you is no other than Terrakion!" Colress proclaimed. "It's been a long time. Terrakion is one of the three pokémon who protected pokémon from the flames of human conflict! It seems likely that Terrakion has picked up the scent of danger that emanates from Team Plasma. He's probably seeking a pokémon trainer who has the strength to stand up to them." Julian figured the man had some strange connection to Neo Team Plasma by the way he kept talking about him.

"I'm currently hot on their trail," Julian told him. "I can't let them get away with freezing up Opelucid City."

"It's very interesting indeed that Terrakion appeared before you! That aside, do you plan to confront Team Plasma?"

"Of course."

"I see," he responded. "If that's the case, you must have the power to protect your own pokémon! Being protected by pokémon alone doesn't make you a Trainer! It's because Trainers are strong, because they care about their pokémon, that these pokémon can also be strong!" The man's obsession with strength was starting to get on Julian's nerves. He pulled out a little device out of his pockets and gave it to the trainer. "Here! This is from me! It's a prototype of my device that energizes pokémon! It doesn't work on battling pokémon, but you may find it useful for something! Well then, I wish you and your pokémon a safe journey!" Colress told him to check Seaside Cave, then finally left the route.

"Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way, but I can't figure out why," Julian muttered, looking at the disappearing figure.

_You and me both_, _pal_, Terrakion added. By now Julian had gotten used to hearing voices in his head and simply looked at him. _I can tell you_'_re wondering what I_'_m doing here_.

"Yes, actually. How did you know?"

_I just came to take a look at you_, _and_ _I must say_, _you look rather capable_. _I don_'t _think you_'_ll be needing my help against those punks_. Now it was Julian's turn to be surprised. A legendary pokémon acknowledging his experience was as great an honor as receiving a badge from a Gym Leader, perhaps greater.

"…I don't know what to say…"

_I do_. _You worry about dealing with Team Plasma_._ I_'_ll keep patrolling for danger and keeping everyone safe_. _Just so you know_, _that flying machine of theirs landed in Kyurem_'_s home_. The Cavern pokémon lifted a hoof towards a cave on the other side of Route 22. _Best of luck to you_. He then ran off into the forest, searching for any more troublemakers.

"That is one tough pokémon. I almost feel sorry for Team Plasma. Almost."

0-0-0-0-0

** That was a little troublesome to post. The site should update its Doc Manager. **


End file.
